


A Year with Keith

by xenoglossia (oncharredwings)



Series: One Shots & Shorts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Instagram, M/M, he's returning after the accident that took his arm, keith is the boyfriend, rating this T because there is mentions of sex and dick sizes ;), shiro is an instagram celeb, this is silly and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/xenoglossia
Summary: “You’re doing great, babe.”Shiro paused the video and slowly dragged the timer back to the start to make sure he’d heard Keith’s voice correctly.“You’re doing great, babe.”Yep. Keith had called him babe in the new video.





	A Year with Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluff I wrote before work this morning :)

_“You’re doing great, babe.”_

Shiro paused the video and slowly dragged the timer back to the start to make sure he’d heard Keith’s voice correctly.

_“You’re doing great, babe.”_

Yep. Keith had called him babe in the new video. It had been a year since Shiro had posted a video to his Instagram account, and he knew his following waited with bated breath for him to return. But now they would have to redo the whole damn video.

“Keith,” Shiro called from where he sat in the living room of their two bedroom apartment.

He’d met Keith long before the accident and before he’d become Instagram famous for a few fitness videos. They’d started dating two years ago, and despite everything Shiro had been through this past year, Keith had stayed by his side. He’d never loved someone as much as he loved Keith.

“Yeah, babe?” Keith asked, appearing around the corner.

“ _That_.” Shiro pointed at Keith, causing the other to look confused. “You called me babe in the new video. Now we have to redo it.”

“I did?”

“Yeah.” Shiro rewound the video and hit play.

Keith leaned over the back of the couch to watch with narrowed eyes. The video started with Shiro lifting a 300-pound tire and flipping it over once. Keith was behind the camera and as clear as day his voice said, “You’re doing great babe.”

Shiro paused the video and turned to look Keith in the eye. “See?”

“Oh, sorry.” Keith shrugged callously. “Is it really that big of a deal if people know you’re dating? It’s not like you have to tag me.”

“People will know,” Shiro protested.

“Again, so?” Keith turned to walk over to the kitchen, leaving Shiro to jump up to follow hot on his heels.

“Do you really want that commitment? Once people _know,_  they won’t leave you alone.” Shiro dreaded the day his fans found out he was dating Keith Kogane, amazing artist and musician.

The world would implode and the idea of people finding out and trying to hurt Keith was enough to put Shiro off of the task. Despite wanting to show off with Keith in public, Shiro forced himself to not be a _couple_ when they went out. Keith was _just a friend,_  he’d say when someone asked. His best friend.

Not a lie.

Keith _was_ his best friend. They’d started out friends before deciding to take the plunge into dating, but Shiro didn’t want to test their relationship because people wouldn’t stop harassing Keith online. It was a legitimate concern.

“I can handle it,” Keith said and turned to face him.

“Keith-.”

Keith silenced him with a kiss that tasted a bit like cigarettes and toothpaste. “Shh. I’m a big boy, I can tie my own shoes, and handle a bunch of assholes messaging me about the size of your dick. I’ll just tell them to look at a ruler.”

Shiro’s cheeks turned bright pink under Keith's sharp smirk and amused mauve gaze. “Shut up. It’s not _that_ big,” he muttered.

“Yes, it is,” Keith said with a snort. “But I digress. Look, I’m tired of skulking around like I only sort of know what you look like naked, so just post the video and feel free to tell people when they ask who’s calling you cutesy pet names, that it’s me.”

Shiro sighed and placed his hands on Keith’s waist. Stubbornness ran in the Kogane DNA, Shiro was certain. It was probably for the best; if he posted the video without remaking or editing, they could go to events together and hold hands. Keith could stop being _just_ a friend and finally graduate to the _boyfriend_.

They both wanted Keith to be known as such.

“Fine. I’ll post the video as is.” Shiro leaned down to press a sloppy kiss to Keith’s brow bone, which earned him an annoyed groan.

“Gross,” Keith muttered as he wiped the saliva from his eyebrow when Shiro returned to the couch.

Shiro chuckled and began the process of uploading the video to Instagram with a link to the full version on YouTube. After losing his right arm in an accident, he’d spent a year relearning how to overcome the loss. A year with various prosthetics until he’d landed on the one he wore now; an amazing piece of technology made by his friends Matt and Katie Holt.

A year with phantom pain. A year of hospital and doctor visits. A year of rehab. A year of multiple medical procedures. A year of growth and change. A year of no social media contact. A year of staying at home in shame. A year of overcoming fear and rejection.

A year with Keith.

“Keith,” Shiro called softly.

“Hm?” Keith arrived from the kitchen carrying two soda cans. One for him and one for Shiro.

“I love you,” Shiro said.

“I love you, too, loser,” Keith replied with a smirk.

“Oh, I’m a loser now?” Shiro laughed at Keith’s light jesting. The video finally uploaded and it did not take long for notifications to start rolling in.

“I bet you twenty bucks they’ll ask more about the mystery dude calling you babe than how you’re doing,” Keith said after opening the can of grape soda.

“I’m not betting you twenty bucks.”

“Why? Because you know you’ll lose?”

“I’m gonna kick your ass.” Shiro shoved lightly against Keith’s shoulder, but yes, he knew he’d lose.

Sure, people would be happy to see him again. The last post had been made by his brother Kuron one year ago. He’d screenshotted some text about how Shiro had been in an accident and he didn’t know when Shiro would be back, but they appreciated good thoughts.

Now, Shiro was back, but he’d also come back with Keith in tow on the front lines. Yes, his followers would want to see him doing well, but Shiro knew the real action would be them debating who called him _babe._

“You want to have sex?” Keith asked then out of the blue.

Shiro startled. “Uh, sure?”

“We don’t have to, but I’m bored and talking about the size of your dick has me sweating.” Keith grabbed Shiro’s laptop and set it on the coffee table so there was nothing left between them.

Shiro leaned back into the couch cushions to allow Keith to straddle his lap. A casual smile pulled at Shiro’s lips and he rested his hands on Keith’s thighs.

“I love you,” Shiro said again.

Keith bent down to kiss him softly on the lips. “I love you, too. Now, shut up and let me ride you.”

Shiro chuckled.

How had he gotten so lucky?


End file.
